


Puzzle Pieces Cut Improper

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corring spending time with her families, Modern AU, ahhhhhHHHHHH!!!!!!, eh???, family friendly?, i love fates idc if others hate it, it's kind of fluffy?, oof, slice of life boiiii, the story is shit but the character are !!, yes families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: Corrin is trying her best to spend time with both her families. This is a little difficult seeing as one side whisks her away all the time and one side gets to see her not as often. But still, she's trying her best. She's got some fighting to do, comforting to do, but most of all, she's got sibling bonding to do.





	1. Two Sided

On weekdays, Corrin would bid goodbye to her siblings as she set off for her own school. The rival school of her siblings to be exact. Corrin went to Krakenburg High, while her siblings went to Shirasagi High. Her siblings cared immensely that she was going to their rival school, but at least they got see her at home, while her Nohrian siblings didn’t. That didn’t mean she never saw them. In fact, at the weekend they often came over to steal Corrin on some day trip they were doing.

 

Today was one such day.

 

There was a familiar knock on the door. It was familiar as it was a cheery little tune Elise always hummed. Takumi groaned, also knowing who it was.

 

“You’re our sister. I don’t get why they want you more.” He grumbled. Takumi was more open around Corrin, it was obvious to tell when he was jealous. He opened the door.

 

“Is Cor-”

 

“She’s busy.” He deadpanned and attempted to close the door in their faces. However someone stuck their foot in the door.

 

“My darling is never too busy for us.” Corrin got up and moved to the door. She was met with the faces of her Nohrian siblings. Elise looked very excited and pounced on her.

 

“Big sister! Big sister! We’re going home!” Elise didn’t quite seem to get that her home was not Corrin’s. Xander smiled softly and thanked Takumi for letting them take her. Takumi glared at them all.

 

“Be safe.” He told Corrin before shutting the door. Leo rolled his eyes.

 

“Is he always that rude to you too?” He asked, which seemed to pique Xander’s interest as well.

 

“Takumi’s not rude! He just doesn’t… trust you guys.” Corrin defended.

 

“Well if he ever even dares to look at you wrong. Call me and I will kill him, OK sweetie?” Camilla smiled pulled her into side-hug while they walked.

 

This was Corrin’s usual weekend, much to her Hosidan siblings dismay.


	2. Bad fight (I)

Corrin and her siblings ate their dinner together as always. Sakura and her worked hard to prepare it every night, Hinoka and Ryoma set the table, and Takumi was usually stuck on clean-up duty - but Corrin helped him anyways.

 

Takumi turned his nose up at this food he just put into his mouth. His eyes portrayed disgust, as if he had been fed something poisonous, like bleach or rats. It wasn’t bleach or rats. It was spaghetti. For some reason he just really hated spaghetti.

 

“This. This is disgusting.” He spat. Corrin looked at him in concern. He had never had a problem with hers and Sakura’s cooking before, and certainly not spaghetti. He used to eat it all the time.

 

“Oh! U-um... I’m so s-suh-sorry!” Sakura apologized hastily. Corrin patted her back and reassured her it wasn’t her fault at all.

 

“Sorry, Takumi. Do you want me to make you something different?” Corrin asked, feeling bad as her little brother couldn’t even eat. He wordlessly shook his head and went upstairs to his room. Corrin looked to Ryoma, who shook his head.

 

They ate in an awkward silence after that.

 

\--------------------------

 

There was no use getting Takumi to do the dishes. He would just get all angsty over that as well. Corrin did it instead, telling Sakura, Ryoma and Hinoka she didn’t need help.

 

Corrin had an essay to write so she wanted to start working on it right away, but there was something that was drawing her to Takumi’s room. She was just really concerned. That was a bit of a sudden outburst at dinner.

 

She knocked on the door. There was some loud EDM music playing (he’s going through THAT phase). She knocked harder. The music stopped and a loud groan resounded. She heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. Corrin’s stomach dropped for some reason.

 

“What?” Takumi demanded roughly. Corrin was pretty off-put at this point.

 

“I just… I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed upset when we were eating.” Corrin stuttered honestly.

 

“Ugh, I’m fine. You don’t have to play big sister and pretend to care about me!” He glared at her.

 

“I’m not pretending! I do care about you!” She yelled right back at him.

 

“Mhm, I’m sure. Fuck off Corrin, everything’s been such shit since you came back. I wish you never did.” Corrin should have been used to him speaking to her like this. She really should have.  But when he slammed the door in her face, her throat tightened and tears threatened their way out and burned her eyes.

 

She ran to her room and grabbed her school bag. She wanted to leave. She _needed_ to leave. She no longer felt okay in her own home, and there was only one other place she could call home.

 

“Big brother, big sister, Leo needs my help with an essay for school, I’m going out!” She called as she reached the front door.

 

“Be safe!”

 

“Be back by noon tomorrow!”

 

_How sweet_ , Corrin thought bitterly. She suppressed these thoughts immediately, as it was selfish of her to want to take her anger and worry out on her siblings. She fished her phone out of her pocket with shaking hands. She went to the speed-dial section and pressed Leo’s name. Within a second, he picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’m coming over. Now.”

 

“Alright, nice. Why?” He wasn’t unimpressed, just curious. Leo also probably knew that Corrin was upset.

 

“Ah, nothing, I just want help with the essay.”

 

“Then why is your voice shaking and cracking?” Leo definitely knew that Corrin was upset. Corrin detected a hint of smugness in his voice, but it was quickly replaced with concern.

 

“Uh, It’s…” She struggled to find the words she needed to tell him. She suddenly found herself stupid and incompetent for not being able to deal with something as silly as a fight with a sibling.

 

“ _Corrin_ ,” He groaned, “I will tell Xander to sit on you on the front porch if you don’t tell me what’s wrong right now.”

 

“Alr-alright, fine. Takumi and I got into a fight and now I think he hates me and he doesn’t want to see again.” She confessed out quickly.

 

“Damn, what an asshole.”

 

“Leo!”

 

“Yes? What did the other two think about that, Ryoma and Hinoka?” He asked gently. Leo was starting to feel very glad he received this phone call.

 

“Um, I think they either didn’t hear or chose not to say anything about.” Corrin felt like she was going to be sick. It was silly to bother Leo and his family about this.

 

“I’m sorry, Leo. I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Hush. You’re going to come in here, and we’re going to hang out and I’m going to tell Xander, Camilla, and Elise what’s happened and we’re going to have fun making sure they don’t go over to kill your brother.” He ordered and tried to sound harsh, although the soft edge of his voice betrayed his wishes.

 

“I’m here now, I’ll see inside.” She called softly and smiled at thought of spending time with everyone.

 

“CORRIN.” Uh oh, here comes Elise. She launched herself at Corrin and attached herself to her.

 

“Elise, let her breath.” A gentle yet commanding voice resounded in front of Corrin.

 

“Hello big brother, I’m sorry for intruding on a Friday evening.” She hung her head slightly, afraid Xander would be angry at her.

 

“Nonsense, little princess. This is your home as much as ours.” He rubbed the top of her comfortingly.

 

“He WHAT!?” An extremely angry voice demanded from inside the home.

 

“A-ah, I think we should go inside quickly.” Xander pushed Corrin and Elise through the door, effectively blocking Camilla’s exit.

 

“Oh sweetie, I’ll murder him. I’ll… I’ll murder him and string him up and cut off his head and place it in front of your home. Yes. Yes, that’s what I’ll do.” She assured (?) Corrin and hugged her so tightly Corrin nearly passed out. Corrin felt the soft purple locks hit across her face and hair as she was held tightly in her big sister’s chest.

 

“OK, well, we won’t do that.” Leo said, clearly a little nervous of Camilla.

 

“But we-”

 

“No, Camilla, Leo’s right. We’re not going to kill people for being horrible, as much as I want to.” Xander stated firmly.

 

Corrin didn’t honestly like how Xander only referred to himself in that statement.

 

“Oh well,” Camilla pouted at Xander, “Come, we were just watching a movie.”

 

Corrin was led into the living room, which was stocked up in blankets and half eaten food. This assured Corrin they had at least been using it before she came. She found it hard to believe that they actually managed to pull Xander out of his schoolwork, on a Friday night nonetheless! Camilla sat down and pulled Corrin onto her lap. Leo sat down beside Camilla and Elise took up residence on his, despite his protest. Xander sat on the other side of Camilla, perfectly content with the seating arrangement.

 

Corrin found her palms slowly drying, and her breathing return to a normal pace, as did her heartbeat. She was content, at least for now. Her throat no longer felt tight and she felt warm. She had time to worry about Takumi tomorrow, but not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is a little short, but im just trying to give na introduction of sorts. the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
